The Devil Inside
The Devil Inside is the twelfth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and first episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary SEARCHING FOR THE HIGH ROAD - When Enzo brings a gruesome present and insists that they bond by committing an act of revenge, Damon makes an effort to do the honorable thing. After finding himself in awkward and confusing conversations with Nadia, impulsively decides to throw a party, where makes a stunning confession to ( ), then has to face the consequence of her actions with and . Aaron does his best to make amends for his family's past misdeeds and start a new life for himself. Finally, Elena suddenly finds herself in a life-threatening situation with only minutes to figure out how to save herself. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (footage only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (archive footage) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (archive footage) Guest Cast *Taylor Treadwell as Mia Trivia *Antagonists: Nadia, Katherine, Mia, Damon and Enzo. **This is the first episode since Graduation in which Katherine is an antagonist. **This is the first episode since Season Three's Disturbing Behavior to feature Damon as an antagonist. This is a span of 53 episodes. * tries to get Elena back but Katherine, already permanent in Elena's body, pretends to be her and rejects him. *Katherine pretends to be Elena with Stefan and tries to make him admit his feelings for Katherine. * and do not appear in this episode, but Jeremy does appear in archive footage during the montage of Katherine's memories. Klaus also appears in this montage of memories and Elijah's voice is heard as the memory of Katherine and Klaus being introduced to each other by him for the first time was seen. *Katherine tells Matt that she isn't Elena then compells Matt not to tell anyone and does her bidding. *Among the information from Matt on all things Elena, Katherine also wanted for later use was how Elena broke up with Matt. *The party Matt throws in this episode is a welcome home party for Tyler. *''The Devil Inside'' refers to Katherine living inside of Elena's body. *This confirms that a Passenger has limited time to be in control of their host body as Nadia handcuffs Elena to a bed so she won't tell Damon and Stefan what Katherine did. This is since Elena knows why Matt had blackouts and had missing time when Gregor possessed him. Also the host can fight the Passenger for control of their body to regain control. *Damon tries to keep Nadia from getting Katherine's body. Which he buried in the tomb under Old Fell's Church. *Mia needs Katherine's body. This is part of the ritual to make Katherine the sole occupant of Elena's body. *We learn that this is the first time Elena (Katherine), Stefan, and Damon haven't been invited into the Lockwood Mansion since Matt became the legal owner. Though Damon doesn't get in because he can't find Matt. *Elena tries to reach Damon not Stefan to help her and tell him about what happened to her because of Katherine and Nadia. *It is believed that Elenas spirit is sent into Katherine's body and destroyed. *Damon believing Elena, though it was Katherine, has called him a monster and broken up with him for good as the reason he has decided to kill Aaron. This since he doesn't have to be good for Elena anymore. *Before Damon kills him, Aaron tells Damon that Elena is too good for him. *Nadia decides to stick in town for her mother's sake *Aaron's family trust allows him to put an end to the Augustine experiments. *Katherine now has permanent control of Elena's body. *Elena's birthday is confirmed to be June 22nd, which makes her birth sign Cancer. Note: Katherine's birthday is June 5, 1473 as established in Because The Night. Katherine's birth sign is Gemini. *The PIN code on Elena's phone was 0622, her birthday before Katherine changed it so Elena couldn't use her phone if her concionous resurfaced. *Jeremy's birthday is established in this episode as October 13. *Mia reveals that travellers do not have access to traditional magic, they have to improvise. *Tyler, Katherine, Stefan and Matt found out that Caroline has slept with Klaus. *The Whitmore family line has finally ended with Aaron's death. Body Count *Elena Gilbert - consciousness removed from body by Mia *Mia - heart extraction by Katherine *Aaron Whitmore - blood drained by Damon Salvatore Continuity *Aaron Whitmore and Enzo were last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the 2nd time that Nadia appears in 3 consecutive episodes. *This is the 2nd time Katherine compells Matt to do her bidding. The 1st time was at the end of Plan B. *Matt became the legal owner of the Lockwood Mansion in Bring It On. **The Lockwood Mansion was last seen in For Whom the Bell Tolls. He will appear in this episode with a new agenda Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The Devil Inside is the title of a 2012 American Supernatural Horror film. *Devil Inside is also the title of a song by INXS. *Devil Inside was also the title of episodes 11 and 12, a two part episode, of Season 5 of the TV Series Medium in 2009. *The Devil Inside was also the title of season 4, episode 11 of the series Republic of Doyle in 2013. *The Devil Inside is also the title of the Morgan Kingsley, Exorcist, Book 1 novel. Quotes :Promo ::Nadia:'' "Once Mia does her spell, Elena will be gone forever, and this body will be yours for good."'' ::Nadia:'' "I'm here for Katherine's body."'' ::Damon:'' "You ain't getting it."'' ::Katherine:'' "Did you get my body?"'' ::Stefan: "Could be a bit of a problem." ::Nadia:'' "Tell me where she is!"'' ::Elena:'' "Oh my god!"'' ::Damon:'' "I'm not giving the body back, quit giving me that damn pouty face."'' ::Stefan: "I'm not giving you the pouty face, this is my ''you're completely miserable face."'' :Webclip 1 ::Stefan: "Where you been." ::Damon: "Just out." '' ::'Stefan: ''"Define out." '' ::Damon:'' "One who hovers and sticks his nose into other people's business, oh sorry I was defining annoying."'' (Damon shuffles trying to shake some mud off his shoes) ::Stefan:'' "That's funny." '' ::Damon:'' "Katherine's rotting corpse was stinking up the house so I got rid of it." '' ::Stefan: ''"Could be a bit of a problem." '' ::Damon: ''"Oh and why's that." ''(Stefan nods his head to Nadia who walks out behind him) ::Nadia: ''"Because I'm here for katherine's body." '' ::Damon: ''"Your outta luck, you ain't gettin it." '' ::Nadia:'' "My mother asked to be buried with her family in Bulgaria." '' ::Damon:'' "And nothing gives me greater joy than to deny her dying wish." '' :'''Webclip 2 ::Tyler:'' "You still own my house." '' ::Matt:'' "Yeah, legally it's not like I pay the bills" '' ::Tyler:'' "Yeah, but it means you have to invite certain people in tonight. People like Elena..Stefan." '' ::Matt:'' "That’s your lame way of asking if I invited Caroline" '' ::Tyler:'' "Pretty much!" '' ::Matt:'' "Yeah, she’s coming. So you say you’re starting over you’re basically saying you want Caroline back?" '' ::Tyler:'' "Just get the cups.. Okay!" '' :Episode ::Damon:'' "Come on. Katherine is exactly where she always belonged. I'm not giving the body back. Quit giving me that damn pouty face." '' ::Stefan: "I'm not giving you the pouty face. This is my "you're being a dick face." Elena hasn't called you back. It's making you completely miserable." '' ::'Damon:'' "Yeah. I'm completely miserable." '' ::Stefan: "''I invited her. Caroline agreed to help you get Elena back." '' ::Damon:'' "You? You hate me! You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan." '' ::Caroline: "''Well..... nobody is perfect." '' ::Damon:'' "I know. Just hear me out... just hear me out. You are literally the best person I've ever known and for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit; and you... not nearly enough. You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good.. And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness." '' ::Tyler:'' "This is a big-ass-house. I live in a freaking mansion. My parents are dead.. the girl that I love slept with my nemesis and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. Which, get this, lasts forever. But I got a big-ass-house." '' ::Enzo: "''Damon's teaching me a little game. See, he assured me you'd be on this road, heading out of town." '' ::Aaron: "''You said that you were gonna let me go." '' ::Damon:'' "I did. I tried." '' ::Aaron: "''Does Elena know that you're here?" '' ::Damon:'' "She's the reason that I'm here! No, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here." '' ::Aaron: "''What do you want, Damon?" '' ::Damon:'' "I want the same thing you want, Aaron. Go back in time, fix the past, get someone back I've lost." '' ::Aaron: "''Everyone I've lost was because of you. Who murdered my entire family? YOU." '' ::Enzo: "''Justifiably." '' ::Damon:'' "Either way, I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made because I realized they deserved it. Like you..." '' ::Aaron: "''Elena was too good for you." '' ::Damon:'' "I use to think that. Yeah. I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine... I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do." '' ::Aaron: "''So. What'd you do? Did you kill them?" '' ::Damon:'' "It doesn't matter. The point is, I was conflicted. Right now, in this very, very moment, I am crystal clear. You see, Elena thinks I'm a monster. You know what? She's right." '' ::Enzo''': "''Now that's the Damon Salvatore I remember." '' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - The Devil Inside Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - Doppelganger Preview|Doppelganger Preview The Vampire Diaries 5x12 Webclip - The Devil Inside HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x12 Webclip 2 - The Devil Inside|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The Devil Inside|Rehash Pictures Devil01.jpg Devil02.jpg Devil03.jpg Devil04.jpg Devil05.jpg Devil06.jpg Devil07.jpg Devil08.jpg Devil09.jpg Devil10.jpg Devil11.jpg Devil12.jpg Devil13.jpg Devil14.jpg Tvd 5x12 2.png|Matt and Kathrine TVD 5X12 1.png Tumblr n08vonWQ8n1qhxj7uo2 250.gif Tumblr n08vonWQ8n1qhxj7uo3 250.gif Tumblr n08y9aE8bk1sjyi3po2 500.gif Return to the darkness.jpg Steroline-4 5x12.gif Steroline-2 5x12.gif Steroline-3 5x12.gif Steroline-1 5x12.gif Steroline 5x12.,..gif Steroline 5x12.gif TVD 12X5 6.png Tvd 12x5 5.png TVD 5X12 4.png TVD 5X12 3.png TVD 5X12.png tvd 5x12.png TVD 5.png TVD 5X12 Tyler.png TVD 5X12 5.png TVD 5X12 6.png TVD 5X12 7.png TVD 5X12 8.png TVD 5X12 9.png TVD 5X12 10.png Nadia2.png Car.png Dam.png Aaroncar.png Daaron.png Damon2.png Damon3.png Delenabreak.png Delena22.png Drie.png ElenaCar.png ElenaMatt.png Enzo2.png Enzod.png Kathrine2.png Matt.png Mattay.png Miatomb.png Mia2.png Nadia3.png Tyler2.png Tyler3.png Tyler4.png BfSwAqqIMAA6xb .jpg Tumblr n09orvCw8m1shwroso1 500.gif Tumblr n09jvqIehR1t7rwuxo1 500.gif Tumblr n09kgpszKB1sfwdqjo4 250.gif Tumblr n093pxa9PX1sple1xo2 250.gif Tumblr n09evw5SRa1qct8rvo3 250.gif Tumblr n09evw5SRa1qct8rvo2 250.gif Tumblr n09pvxkZBr1r558cto2 500.gif Tumblr n0977zFbYW1sjyi3po4 r1 250.gif Epic hug.jpg Elena-and-damon-hug-5x12.jpg Matt and Katherine.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x12.jpg Caroline and Katherine 5x12.,..gif Caroline and Stefan 5x12..,..gif Caroline - Stefan 5x12.,.gif Stefan-Tyler and Caroline 5x12.gif Caroline - Stefan 5x12.gif Caroline and Stefan 5x12...gif Caroline and Katherine 5x12.gif Caroline - Tyler 5x12.....gif Caroline - Tyler 5x12..gif Caroline - Tyler 5x12....gif Caroline - Tyler 5x12...gif Caroline and Tyler 5x11.gif Stefan pushes Tyler.gif Stefan 5x12.....gif Caroline_Forbes_5x12_(2).jpg Stefan 5x12.,..png Caroline and Stefan 5x12.,,.gif Stefan hits Tyler 5x12.gif Caroline and Damon 5x12.gif Tvd-rip-aaron.jpg References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide